


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of John waking up from a nightmare in Sherlock's arms, it's the other way around this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but cute.

It was always the nightmares, though in the last two months, they were nearly gone. Yet here they were, three in the morning. His chest rose and fell from the quickened breath of the false horror, knuckles white from grasping his comforter’s shirt. 

John was careful as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock, smoothing the slightly damp curls from his face. It was so.. strange to see the usually cocky detective so vulnerable. “Breathe, Sherlock..” 

“I am breathing..”

John shook his head. “Breathing, yes. Nearly hyperventilating, also yes. Calm..” He pulled the other in closer and rubbed his back. “It was just a dream.. You’re okay..” 

Trying to regain his calm, to slow his breathing, Sherlock all but curled into John with the need to feel safer. “I’m okay..” He mumbled, finally making his way back to regulation. However, he did not move from where he was. 

“There.. Better.” John kept his Sherlock close, deciding it was best not to break the contact until the other was ready. “Will you at least tell me what you dreamt of?”

Sherlock looked up and chewed at his lip uncomfortably. “Mermaids…”

It was all John could do, not laughing or smiling, so he pulled Sherlock back into him and decided not to make comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found via my tumblr. http://quinngrey.tumblr.com/post/19057953479/i-shall-bestow-upon-thee-a-johnlock-prompt-not


End file.
